4:2 An English Rose: Dempsey and Makepeace
by haveunotthought
Summary: Forced to return home to fulfil duties required of her Makepeace is relieved that Dempsey arrives to offer his support but will she remain so?
1. Chapter 1

Harry's eyes started at the shoes and followed the light sandy coloured linen trousers up; she appreciated the jacket and shirt. Before her eyes went any higher she was grinning widely. She felt like flinging her arms round his neck just like a six year old excited that her dad had arrived home, but she restrained herself. Her eyes danced, her smile stretched from ear to ear and an enormous weight invisibly lifted off her shoulders. Their eyes finally met and he knew it was worth coming. Her grin was infectious; he stood with his hands in his pockets, trying to look nonchalant "Hi ya Harry"

"You came then" secretly Harry wondered how she managed to sound so indifferent when inside her heart was leaping.

"Yeh, seems so"

"Spikings cancelled the 24 hour surveillance?"

"No"

"So?"

"So I got a taxi all the way here so I could get a few hours sleep"

Harry was dumfounded, he had put himself out big time to get here. Dempsey looked at her amazed face; he wasn't going to miss this for the world, or for Spikings! Harry had been given the 3 days off she had wanted to come and host the annual village fete and show but when the Raymond brothers had launched a jewel heist all other staff had been pulled in to set a trap and Spikings had insisted Dempsey stayed in London to play his part.

Some two weeks ago Lord Winfield had broken his hip when he had fallen; he had been planning as usual to host the event which traditionally took place in the grounds of Winfield Hall, but the fall had put a stop to all of that. Fortunately he been discharged from hospital yesterday, but was quite exhausted from the shock, the pain and the difficulty in mobility. Harry had had to leave most of the work to the faithful staff and had arrived around the same time as her father and was now checking the programme with Abbott. She was happy enough for the events to happen in the grounds, and trusted the staff well enough to organise everything (after all with tradition very little changed from year to year) however she hated the bits she would have to do as Lady of the Manor, especially the judging!

She knew who expected to win, and what people would say if she chose the wrong results! Diplomacy within the WI and the Round Table was worse than trying to get peace in Northern Ireland in her opinion. Somehow having her best friend here with her made everything so much better. She had tried to explain to Dempsey about cake competitions, flower arranging and vegetable shows whilst they spent 6 hours on the Yancey stake out last week. He didn't get any of it, but he kept making her laugh with his wacky solutions and right now she was especially gratefully he was here, and that he had put himself out big time to do it.

The only thing that Dempsey understood was for Harry this event was a big deal and because of that he wanted to be here for her. Partners supported each other, whatever and where ever – that was his rule. He wasn't sure he had seen Harry speechless before (unless she was angry with him), he decided to rescue the situation, "You gonna show me around then?" he asked smiling down at her.

Harry fixed her eyes on his and smiled again. She slipped her arm through his, "This way first"

They made their way over to some white marquees, as they entered the first one a large lady in a floral dress with a white coat over the top came towards them. "Ah, Lady Harriet we are ready for you now"

Dempsey looked at Harry "The judging begins" she whispered

"So this is where the women's institute stand on a round table and draw swords?" Dempsey quipped. Harry giggled

"This is where the judgement of Solomon is probably not enough" she whispered in his ear. The large lady looked scornful at the giggling and asked if Lady Harriet would like any guidance with the judging. Dempsey spoke up "I think it might be best …" he became instantly aware of the eyes glaring at him and slicing through him. Such icy stares just pushed him to dig in deeper; he continued "if everybody left the tent…" My God he thought if looks could kill he knew he'd be dead.

"Lady Harriet is not so familiar with the prizes she is awarding, it may be better if I and some of my associates are here to help her…" she stumbled for a name to finish her sentence and Harry realised.

"Mrs Protherall, may I introduce Mr James Dempsey, my partner. James, Mrs Protherall, the president of the local WI"

"Your partner…" Mrs Protherall forgot to shake hands for a brief moment, revealing her shock.

"Yeh, and as I was saying, maybe Harry, err Lady Harriet, may best judge without anybody from any side in here"

"If you don't mind me saying young man, you don't know the criteria" Mrs Protherall was agitated and Harry glared at Dempsey. Mrs Protherall continued "We need a special Show Award given by Lady Harriet for each main category…"

Dempsey noticed Harry's glare 'What?' he asked by simply raising his eyebrows at her. Harry's reply came from a widening of her eyes, a gritting of her teeth and raising her shoulders. Dempsey had no idea what it was meant to convey but he got the idea that Harry wasn't best impressed. He changed tactics beamed widely and put on his charming smile. He put his arm around the wide shoulders of Mrs Protherall and whispered into her ear. Now she was intensely aware that a charming, good looking young American had his arm around her and no one else and as he led her out of the tent she was just hoping that Mrs Collins and Mrs Smart would both be outside to see her being whispered to by 'the partner of Lady Harriet'. She already had the satisfaction that her arch rival Judith Hill was left standing alone. Makepeace indicated the door to the others in the area and they left. "Lady Harriet" Judith Hill handed Makepeace the cards to place by the winning exhibits. Harry wandered around the various tables with cakes, scones and bread. How on earth was she to decide on a special honour for baking?

Dempsey re-appeared "She's a real pussy cat"

"Who?"

"Doris"

"Doris?"

"Mrs Protherall"

"Is that her name?"

"You didn't know?"

"She's always scared me rigid. I remember when I was 9…"

"Well 'Lady Harriet' she's rubbing herself around my legs and purring sweetly"

Harry looked at him in mock shock

"Figuratively speaking" he added.

"Well it doesn't help me with his nightmare"

"Explain to me again"

"The food judges have given out 1st 2nd and 3rd for all the different foods, but before they put their cards out I'm supposed to choose some special show awards."

"Are there any rules?"

"Not for this bit, but people like Mrs Protherall and Mrs Hill argue about it for months" she looked up into his eyes, they were fixed on her, she had felt them burning into her, "I'm glad they're not here, thank you for that"

James put his arm around Harry's waist and guided her over to the cakes. He glanced along the table and pointed to one halfway down. "You should give that one a prize" he suggested.

"Why"

"Because the little jelly decorations remind me of my old Aunty Julia's cakes. We used to call round after school and she'd give each of us some cake and a drink."

Harry smiled, "Our old cook used to put them on fairy cakes, and send a tin of them up to school."

She smiled as she wrote 'for happy memories of childhood cakes' on the slip that accompanied the special award card. She turned to Dempsey, "You really are my knight in shining armour; thank you Sir Gawain"

Dempsey insisted that the largest scones got a nomination for being the 'only ones to satisfy a man' and a loaf of rye bread that reminded him of a New York Deli.

They moved into the creative art marquee and gave the award for a painting to an eleven year old lad 'who would clearly have rather been playing football than keeping his mum happy by entering the competition'. Another for a poem that made them laugh at its contorted rhyming, and one for the smallest cross stitch; Dempsey said that at least the owner hadn't wasted all her days on stitching!

Harry was relaxed and laughing, they came into the third and final marquee, with many flower displays. Dempsey glanced up and down the long central table and held Harry's right hand with his left as he gently pulled her across to a pedestal of white roses. "This one" he said as he pulled her towards himself. Makepeace also looked up and down the table at the sophisticated arrangements and back to this one which was a mass of tumbling roses; a display without 5 or 7 points, or any tall green background or contrasts of types of flower, essentially it was a huge bunch of roses. Still holding Harry with his left hand Dempsey used his right hand to pluck one of the roses from the arrangement and smell it. He brushed Harry's hair back from her forehead as he held the rose in his fingers. Now as their eyes met their hearts skipped a beat, Harry allowed herself to turn into face James. His little finger caressed her face line.

"I love white roses; their purity, their fragrance, their complexity…" as he spoke he brushed his fingers through her hair, parting it a little so the rose would stay in place. Their lips came close. He knew he was describing Harry, did she? Her heart started to beat fast; she hoped he couldn't hear it. She couldn't take her eyes off of his, he noticed her parted lips and as he placed the rose in her hair his fingers ran through her hair down onto her neck. His lips opened to match hers, but he still didn't know if he should be kissing her. There was a charge of electricity around the two of them; Harry brought her body closer in toward his. "Because I love an English rose" he whispered. Harry felt her knees give way; she could feel James' breath cross her lips. This was it she thought, at last, all she had been secretly hoping for.


	2. Chapter 2

The door of the Marquee opened and a nurse pushed Lord Winfield in in a wheelchair. Harry turned and ran over to him. "Freddy what on earth are you doing out here?"

"I'm not ill you know, I came to see how you were getting on and to offer any help, but I see you're all but done"

"Yes, James has been helping me; it has been so much easier with him"

Lord Winfield looked over at Dempsey, if his leg had been able to move he would have kicked himself for entering at that moment. He had sensed the positive tension and seen it dissipate when his presence was felt, he regretted that. "Thank you James" he spoke up, Dempsey was writing exactly 'Because I love an English Rose' on the winning card. He plucked another and put it as a buttonhole in his jacket.

He watched his English Rose fuss around her father. He placed another card in the vegetable section nominating the winner 'for looking rude' he thought the children would like that.

Harry insisted on accompanying her father back to the house, Dempsey spent a quarter of an hour charming the WI ladies and explaining some of the reasoning of their choices. His easy humour made them all laugh. He didn't realise it but the competition seemed to have moved from the displays in the marquees to who got closest and talked the most to Mr James Dempsey, the partner of Lady Harriet!

Dempsey bought a burger from a van and wandered around; various stands and stalls were still being set up, he smiled and lent a hand here and there. After a while he wandered back to the house. He found Lord Winfield and Harry arguing about the official opening, "If you intended to go out there in a wheel chair then you can open it" insisted Harry.

"I agree" Dempsey walked into the conversation "Two against one" he added

Harry smiled and mouthed a thank you above her fathers head.

"Would you like some lunch James?" Lord Winfield gave in and turned to look at Dempsey.

"Thank you, but I've just had a hot dog"

"Those things?"

"Don't ask" Harry grimaced

"So what happens for the rest of the day?" Dempsey asked

"Everyone goes and admires all the crafts and baking and flowers…"

"That Harry and I looked at this morning"

"Yes, then there's the competitions, horses and dogs, the displays and sideshows"

"Which goes on until?"

"About 4.30, everyone goes home and tonight there's the annual charity ball, you did bring a DJ?"

"I did"

"Lady Harriet" Susan and another maid came in "Excuse me, you're needed to discuss the tables for tonight"

Dempsey had no interest in being roped into such things he offered to take Lord Winfield up to the small platform where the opening would happen. That was very low key, some other staff took Lord Winfield around the grounds and Dempsey wandered off.

"Are there you are" Harry came towards him

"I thought you'd turned invisible" Dempsey wasn't really serious but he had missed her.

"People just keep on commandeering me; I seem to have no time of my own"

"Well you've got some now, let's take a walk around and you can tell me all about the roundheads and cavaliers"

"A history lesson?"

"No, I was just being facetious"

Harry looked around the crowd, frequently as they wandered along. Eventually Dempsey got fed up, "Harry, who are you looking for? If you need to see someone just go, I don't mind"

"I don't know"

"You don't know who you're looking for?"

"No, I've just got this feeling that there's someone watching me"

He placed his arm right around her shoulder and pulled him into himself "There's about 700 people watching you right now, so smile princess, you're on candid camera"

Harry decided to smile, she didn't want to explain all about Robert and her fears that he might appear "Now that's better, I think you look like the quintessential English Lady now" he noticed her smile became genuine, "Come on I'll beat you at darts, my aim is better than your Sergeant"

They passed around the games, having a go, teasing each other; every now and again Harry looked up suddenly thinking she saw something in the shadows moving. Suddenly she saw her father, "You should be resting by now back at the house" she looked at Susan, and volunteered to take her father back herself.

Dempsey looked at Susan, "I'm going over to the ferret display, some of them belong to my brother" she looked at Dempsey "I'll show you if you want"

Dempsey waved his fingers to Harry and walked over to the ferrets with Susan. She was beaming all over her face but oblivious to her pride in being his escort Dempsey left her there and strolled into the copse to see if there was anyone lurking around but he found no one.


	3. Chapter 3

He passed by the pony show and watched the jumping. He loved horses, but he was envious that these children could ride so well at such a young age. He hadn't learnt to ride till he was a police officer; his children, he thought, would learn young like these children. He watched and for about half an hour spoke to every child as they left the ring.

"Ah there you are" Lord Winfield was being pushed alongside the parade ring.

"Lord Winfield" Dempsey looked around for Harry but couldn't see her "I thought Harry had gone back to the house with you again"

Lord Winfield smiled, "She did, and very soon after we came out of a different entrance, I'm immobilised not ill Mr Dempsey"

"Well I wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of her wrath" Dempsey grinned and continued "You're a braver man than me Sir" Lord Winfield looked at him, Dempsey shrugged his shoulders "She has a good aim" he spoke from experience

"Young man, I already have a broken hip"

Lord Winfield watched the next competitor and Dempsey watched with him. "Did Harry used to enter?"

"She had her own pony, Dapple, she was a good little rider, preferred jumping and the races to dressage; she used to get cross when poor Dapple didn't change from walk to trot correctly" he smiled at the memories.

Dempsey tried to imagine her but he got stuck; he didn't know if her hair was short or long, but he could picture her frustration "I bet she stared hard and long"

"These were days before she learnt to control her temper"

"You mean she was worse?"

"Much"

"I've never improved"

"You argue?"

"All the time she doesn't complain about me?"

"Never got that impression"

Dempsey wondered what impression the old man had got.

"Well I guess I'd better go and find her, she said something about dogs at 4.15pm"

He wandered past the game stalls, and had another go at picking the right card, throwing the darts and knocking down some skittles, he failed at all three but left the children laughing and the women looking after him wistfully.

His eyes skimmed the crowds and he spotted Harry on the far side of the specially erected ring. As he made his way towards her he passed the ice cream van and stopped to buy two cones. They had nuts and juice, no choice like he was used to in New York, but he took one over to Harry, who took it gratefully. "I thought it'd help you keep cool" he whispered.

"My knight in shining armour has already done that"

"Does that knight have a name I wonder?"

"Sir Gawain, didn't I tell you earlier?"

Dempsey looked taken aback; Harry laughed "What?"

"I thought…" he paused then shrugged his shoulders "You gonna introduce me then?" he asked.

Harry smiled "I already did, this morning"

"When? He's not that old man, with the bald head?" Harry watched him amused, not saying anything "that guy with the guns and bushy hair?" he looked at Harry who was looking back at him with raised eyebrows and a smile "No, there weren't that many guys this morning Harry! I don't remember a Sir Gawain"

She laughed "He's about 5'11", slim medium build, dark brown wavy hair, soft brown eyes, strong…" she paused to observe his eyes; they had latched onto her and that, as always, made her heart beat faster "charming with a penchant for roses" she licked her ice cream. Dempsey didn't really know how to respond, so likewise he ate the ice cream and walked on to the entrance to the dog ring.

"Ah Buckridge, is it just the last class I have to judge?"

"Yes your ladyship, would you like a seat?"

"Two please" she indicated with her hand that Dempsey was with her and two chairs were added to the row of Judges.

"Now what?"

"They judge the gun dogs, the terriers, the obedience class then I have to choose the dog most like its owner"

"Is that the women round the institute table again?"

"What?"

"You know like this morning?"

"Oh no! Sometimes these contestants enter then take offence if you choose them to win!"

They watched the gun dogs, then as the terriers seemed to take ages to stand one by one on the table, and the obedience dogs failed to sit still Dempsey looked around the crowds. He smiled when he saw the rough haired golden Labrador that had come third a few minutes earlier look lovingly into the eyes of young blond girl eating an ice cream and feeding half of it to her pet. He tried to beckon the father of the child over but his attention was in the opposite direction.

Harry nudged him, and he turned to look at 8 owners with their dogs entered the ring. The age span ran from a teenager to an old lady in her 80s. Harry's brow and upper lids became heavy. "I have no idea" she whispered, Dempsey scanned the row in front of him and shrugged his shoulders "It goes with the territory"

"You're supposed to be helping me! I'd rather face the Walsh brothers any day"

Dempsey looked up again and this time saw the family with the golden Labrador wander off. "Excuse me" he shouted "I think we have a late entry" He caught the mothers eye "The girl and the Labrador are just making their way in" a mutter went around some of the contestants and the crowd.

As they came into the ring he spoke again, "this little girl has blond hair and beautiful soft and loving eyes; on this score she matches her dog perfectly with blond hair and soft eyes. I have to admit that I have a soft spot for blond hair and beautiful eyes…" He looked at Harry who was blushing and waiting for the ground to open up.

Buckridge put the rosette on the dog, and everyone cheered. Harry sat immobilised "That was not bloody funny"

"It wasn't meant to be funny, it was the truth"

"It was bloody embarrassing"

"The crowd loved it"

"I hated it"

"Guess I'm no knight now then"

"Bloody Gawain was famous for his courtesy"

Dempsey glowered at her "You get up and walk off and you make me look a fool"

"You can't just go saying things like that in a public arena"

"I just did"

"I know"

"I just told you they loved it"

"I just told you I hated it"

"Fine", he walked off, putting on a false smile

"Mr Dempsey" a stall holder called over, "I've saved you a hot dog"

Dempsey walked over, "thanks"

"That was really sweet"

"What?"

"About Lady Harriet"

Dempsey glanced around, he watched the ferret owners place the six ferrets back in their travel cages. He took a bit of his hot dog and motioned towards them, "I kinda think it's a good job they're going else she might be putting one of them down my trousers"

He watched the whole area thin out as the general public started to make their home. He felt tired and a little uncertain of what to do next. He got so confused by Harry; just this morning they were about to kiss, the tension was electric, but he was certain that she wanted him as much as she wanted her, but now she hated his thing about the eyes! And where on earth was he supposed to wait around for the ball? He had booked a taxi to come and pick him at 1.00am, having managed to swap an observation shift with Watson; he was due back at work 5.00am, 22 hours after he finished at 7.00am this morning.

He felt tired and wandered back to the house; He retrieved his dinner jacket which he had asked the butler to store for him. The house staff were all busy either with the tail end of the afternoon's proceedings or getting ready for the evening ball. He made his way up to Harry's room, hung up his suit and shirt then kicking off his shoes anywhere random lay back on her bed and was sleeping before his head touched the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had pushed her father in his wheelchair around the displays and stalls and back to the house. Every time she had a go on a game the volunteers told them how 'Mr Dempsey' had either won or lost, either way he had charmed them. He had even bought items from the bring and buy and given them to passers by.

"You know Harriet, James has been quite a hit" her father spoke, then paused wondering whether to continue or not. He got no encouragement from his daughter who spoke about how well all the staff had done despite her being in London.

So what about this 'moving on' in your life Harriet? Freddy cut the conversation back to the subject he wished to tackle

"Fine" she said 'but who bloody well with?'

"I thought that was a given" her father smiled and caught her eye

"James Dempsey"

'You two…"

"I quit the police force because of him you know that"

"Actually I think it may technically be because of yourself dear" Freddy ventured

Harry threw him a confused look

"What exactly did he say when you quit?' Freddy asked unsure if this was prying or not but he'd let his daughter be the judge of that if she answered

'That I wasn't irreplaceable'

That hadn't been the answer Lord Winfield had been expecting. 'And you said what to him?'

Harry thought of his trip into the museum, 'that I was bored of him' she remembered her despair when he had walked away, she hadn't meant it at all and she guessed he hadn't meant his comments truly either. Lord Winfield didn't really wish to know the details of the middle of the problem; 'what did he say to make you go back?'

Harry recalled that lunch time, his huge grin she said nothing

'Harry, I don't mean to pry, I just want to help you think things through'

She jolted up 'That he'd resign also'

'And that made you go back?'

'Police work is the passion and purpose of Dempsey's life'

'And he placed you higher than that' her father smiled as he spoke the words he knew his daughter would never actually speak.

That was exactly what she dared to dream his words meant but she wasn't sure, he hadn't actually said anything. Harry considered everything then spoke "You know Dempsey - he thinks when he knows the baddy he's closed the case, well I need evidence."

"And I think I'm right in saying that I told you there was plenty of evidence a few weeks ago – on a particular Saturday Morning I seem to remember"

Well actually all the words her father had delivered that day had spun around her head and found resting places. Harry had been and filed for divorce 10 days ago now, she had made a start to moving on. She rested her hand on her fathers shoulder, "Freddy, I went and filed the divorce papers"

He patted her hand, "Good girl, it'll work out"

The maid Susan came out and wheeled Lord Winfield away up to his rooms, Harry felt drained, more from the tension of the day than lack of sleep, but the net result was the same. She went to check on the preparations for the ball then made her way up to her room. She opened the door to her room and saw Dempsey sleeping diagonally across her bed; she stood and looked at him. She was still so grateful that he had come, he had been such a hit, and she just wished she didn't find things like the dog incident so embarrassing. She had to admit, to herself at least, that the crowd had loved the award, and all the other prizes they had awarded that morning.

She looked at her watch; there was just time to lie down for a few minutes. She pushed James over towards the middle, "come on at least give me a little room to lie on my own bed" she whispered. He moved into a more vertical line, but left his arms out stretched; Harry too was asleep before she hit the pillow, instinctively James wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest. They remained comfortably asleep, innocent of their natural instincts as they slept in each others arms until a knocking on the door woke them both.

"Miss Harriet! Miss Harriet!"

Harry jumped off the bed and opened the door; Dempsey just pulled himself up to sitting and ruffled his hair. The maid tried not to look surprised when she saw Dempsey on the bed "I just thought you would like to know it was an hour until the evening guests arrive"

"Thank you Susan" Harry watched Susan's eyes glance back to Dempsey again. "Mr Dempsey is travelling back tonight" she stopped any further explanation, it was only likely to sound wrong; that's what she hated so much – people having cause to talk about her.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm taking a shower and dressing" she directed her comments over to the bed where Dempsey was still half lying, half sitting

"Is there room for two?"

"There's a bathroom down the hallway, you can use that"

"You didn't answer my question"

"The answer's irrelevant", he looked puzzled, "whether there's room for one, two or more, I'm in there alone and no one is joining me" she threw him a bath towel and shut the en suite door behind her.

Dempsey knew it would take him far less time to get ready; he lay on the bed for 10 more minutes then made his way to the bathroom. As he came back, with just the towel wrapped around his waist, carrying his trousers and shirt over his arm he thought there was someone behind him. He turned around to greet them but saw no one. He guessed he must have imagined it. As he started to turn the bedroom door handle he stopped and knocked. "Harry, are you decent?"

She opened the door wearing a silk robe and noticed Susan the maid walking past again. Bloody damn she thought, she looked at Dempsey with the wet towel starting to slide slightly across his hip, then she heard a door shut. "Did you pass anyone else getting ready?" she asked Dempsey.

"No, I showered alone"

"That's not what I asked you"

"I've not seen anyone, can I come in? My evening suit is hanging up in there. I don't think you'll want me dressed like this."

She let him in and looked up and down the hall, she knew all the sounds in this building and that was definitely a door shutting.

He put on socks, trousers and shirt and sat back on the bed and questioned Harry whilst she put her make up on.

"So this Gawain guy"

"One of the knights of the round table"

"Of the round table that the women's institute don't like to sit round"

Harry smiled; he'd got the groupings right this time "Of King Arthur's time"

"When was that?"

"Way back in history"

"What did he do?"

"Sir Gawain was famous for his bravery, his chivalry, and all the women he romanced"

"Nothing like me then?"

"Exactly like you I would say, where do you think the description goes wrong?"

Dempsey chose not to pursue that line. "And this Solomon guy? Was he another knight?"

"It's a famous story two women claimed to be the mother of one baby, Solomon suggested cutting it in half, but one of the women said give it to the other. Then Solomon knew that was the real mother and gave the baby back to her. Surely you've heard of that? That's enough questions for now" she tossed him his tie and he stood and made his way to the mirror. He could tie a bow tie easily, but standing here in Harry's bedroom, he felt nervous and fumbled. He pulled it undone for a second time and Harry moved to him and took the to ends of the tie in her hands "here let me"

He just looked down at her face, the skin of her cheeks, her lips, her neck. "You look beautiful tonight" he whispered.

Harry blushed, as usual.

"Come on, we'll be late" she left the room, and Dempsey followed her. She stopped at her fathers rooms. They entered and saw him resting on his bed, wearing a dark red dressing gown he was obviously not going anywhere.

"Freddy?"

"Harriet my dear, I feel totally exhausted, please give my apologies to the guests, I really think you were right and I over did it this afternoon."

"Do you want me to call Doctor Johnson?" Harry was anxious

"No, no, I'm just rather tired and my hip aches, I really would rather stay in my room, I couldn't escort you, or take the first dance. Michael will bring me supper here, you go on." He paused but not for long enough to let Harry to speak "James, please take my place and escort Harry."

"Certainly Sir, umm are you sure I can't help you there to?"

"Collins and Jameson, already know the change of plan, they are expecting you both any moment so you'd better get along, it wouldn't do to keep our guests waiting."

Once they had left the room Lord Winfield turn to Abbott "I think that went rather well, don't you Abbott old chap?"

As they left the hall and made their way across the grass to the marquee Dempsey put his hand on the back of Harry's shoulder, but unsure of everything she led the way.

"Where's everyone else?"

"What?"

"Are we early? There's no one else walking over?"

"They're all in there already"

"We're late?"

"We're meant to last" They arrived at the entrance just at that point.

"Collins, Jameson" Harry acknowledged the two men.

Collins turned into the fully seated marquee "Please be up standing for our hosts Lady Harriet Makepeace and Mr James Dempsey"

Dempsey always prided himself in being unshockable, but right now any one could have knocked him down with a feather! He had no idea about quaint English customs, and how he, a gate crasher for the day, come to support his partner had ended up with his name being called out. 'Still helping Harry out' he thought to himself as they followed Jameson to their seats. He would have a quiet word about the lack of information she had briefed him on back whilst they were dressing.


	6. Chapter 6

As they passed the last table before theirs it all went wrong.

A gentleman in his early thirties, with short, straight blond hair stood up and moved into the centre of their path. He stood between Jameson and Harry and Dempsey. Harry was walking one pace in front of Dempsey, she stopped, shocked and Dempsey almost bumped into her abrupt halt. The blond gentleman looked Harry in the eyes, he saw the joy drain from them and felt enraged that she had any joy to drain away. Then he looked at Dempsey's his hand resting again on her shoulder, he glared at Dempsey. Jameson felt the first ripple of surprise cross the air. He turned to look back and as he did so the blond gentleman inexplicably hit Harry right across the face, first across her right cheek, then her left. It was so hard his finger marks started to show instantly.

There was a communal in take of breath.

Harry just stood, glued to the ground in total amazement and shock. Never had she wanted the ground to open and swallow her up before, right now death seemed more pleasant. She tried to open her mouth but she couldn't open it, let alone make any sound come out.

Dempsey stepped up to face him and punched him to the side of his nose.

The stranger was prepared and although he staggered back a little he didn't fall. He squared up to Dempsey.

The fury rose within Makepeace but she still stood there as if paralysed. She felt arms around her shoulders again, and Mrs Protherall was leading her back outside. "Lady Harriet you should come this way with me." She was authoritative and Harry just followed.

The attacker returned punches to Dempsey's stomach, face and eye, yelling incoherently about a usurper, this time Dempsey's return punch knocked him back onto the floor and several other men dragged him outside, . "I'll arrest him" he offered as he ran after them...

Dempsey was totally confused "Who the hell is he?"

"Lady Harriet's husband"

Dempsey fell silent, he felt very confused. He was inclined to throw one last punch, but thought better of it and went off in search of Harry.

Mrs Protherall had taken Harry into the house and poured her a whisky.

"Drink this my dear"

"Thank you" Harry looked at the lady looking kindly down onto her and fleetingly wished she had a mother. "Thank you for helping me away"

"You seemed in shock"

"I was, still am, so very angry" she looked at scary Mrs Protherall, who right now seemed less scary than she had ever imagined and continued "I wanted to pick up the chair and throw it at him, but I just couldn't move"

"Well that wouldn't have been very befitting of a Lady" Mrs Protherall sounded kind rather than pompous though.

"Why?" asked Harry

"You tell me dear?"

"I've no idea?"

"Don't you?"

"Do you?"

"Well did you not notice him today at the show, and around the stalls?"

"No"

"He was watching you and your gentleman friend"

"Lieutenant Dempsey's my partner"

"He was watching you and Mr Dempsey, who I must just say is totally charming and a real knight in shining armour now, all day"

"I never saw him, why didn't he speak to me?" Harry was relieved in hat at least she wasn't imagining things, her observations were still sharp.

"I suspect he was jealous"

"Jealous?"

"Of Mr Dempsey,"

"Why?"

"He is totally in love you my dear"

"He's my work partner, not a living together / not married partner"

"Like I said dear, he's totally in love you"

"I just explained Mrs Protherall"

"I saw the same as Robert, and I must just say you make a lovely couple"

"We work together"

"He told the world what he thought of you my dear with that golden Labrador"

"That was so bloody embarrassing"

"That was devotion"

"Twice in one day…"

"No that was very different to tonight, by the way I told Collins to serve diner with out you."

"Thank you… … Rose" Harry felt very gratefully, she had completely forgotten the practical issues.

"And anyway, you love him just as much I suspect" Harry blushed and kept quiet.

"Ah here's your Sir Lancelot" Dempsey walked through into the room.

"I'll call for some ice" Mrs Protherall used it as an excuse to leave the room.

Dempsey looked at her with angry eyes "Your husband?"

"I'm afraid so"

"What was that all about Harry?" He was trying to work out if it was worth keeping control of his temper, if she carried on much more he probably wouldn't be able to even if he tried.

"I don't know"

"Rubbish"

"I didn't know he was here" she was beginning to get indignant, bloody Dempsey was making assumptions again – as was his habit

"But you do know why"

"I don't know"

"Harry I might just be inclined to hit you also."

"In the three years we were together, he never hosted the event, it was always my Father."

"Your father has a lot to answer for"

"I don't think it was just that" she admitted

Dempsey waited for her to continue, but she didn't "What else? Harry I've got a huge bruise coming over my eye, I came with very little sleep to be with you for the day, - you tell me what else?

"You were looking for him weren't you?" he asked recalling all the times she scanned the area as she walked with him

"No"

"Don't lie to me Lady" Dempsey's anger visibly bubbling only just below the surface

"I was looking to see if he was here, I wasn't looking for him"

"There's a difference?" Dempsey was incredulous

"Yes"

"Not to me there isn't"

"I expected he might come" Harry felt quiet sick, the whole Dempsey thing looked like it had gone pear shaped again even before it had got on track.

"You invited him and me?" Dempsey thought there was little hope of him keeping his rage under control

"Mrs Protherall says he's been watching me all day" she explained without any clarity

Dempsey kept quiet.

"James…" Harry sounded disconcerting; Dempsey suddenly feared she had been seeing her husband again. O hell, here he was finally admitting to himself that he had fallen in love, at last convincing himself of her returned affections and she wasn't interested. The bottom fell out of his heart, he felt sick and despair swept in. The reason she hated the dog thing was that she didn't want to know that he felt like that. A wave of depression flooded through him, the electric tension when they nearly kissed was dread of his advance not anticipation. He wished he'd resigned last month when he had he would. He turned away from her; he couldn't look at her when she spoke her explanation. He willed himself to show no emotion.

Harry let the pause and silence hang together, "I filed the divorce papers 10 days ago"

Dempsey wanted to pick her up and swing her round in the air. Elation swept through his heart and his head, he felt drunk, he turned back and grinned the widest smile Harry had seen since that day in the pub before she came back to work.

Mrs Protherall came back in with an ice pack, she past it to James who held it over his eye. "Now" she began to take charge "Michael will bring you both something to eat, then I suggest you re do your make up Harriet dear, and try to cover that bruise a little as well" she indicated Dempsey's eye. When the dancing is ready to start you can you back in and take the first dance.

"I really can't go back in there, it has been so embarrassing"

"You can and you will my dear, you have a wonderful Sir Lancelot to escort you"

"Sir Gawain"

"Sir Lancelot"

"I know him well, Gawain"

"I've witnessed today, Lancelot"

"Stop" shouted Dempsey; "this is all going over my head"

The food arrived; Mrs Protherall excused herself and went back to the Ball.

They ate hungrily for a few minutes, then Dempsey asked "Lancelot?"

"You're a detective, you find out"


	7. Chapter 7

The door opened and Robert Makepeace walked in. His eyes fixed on Harry, then Dempsey who stood up "I can hit a whole lot harder he threatened"

Robert ignored Dempsey and returned his gaze to Harry.

"Well you made a spectacle of your self today Harriett" the sarcasm was uppermost

"I rather think you outshone me Robert"

"Your sweet, funny awards 'I love an English rose' and you wore one in your hair" his pace built up "If it hadn't been for your father you would have made a greater fool of yourself, as it was your partner, no double entendre intended of course, did that for you, the lady with blond hair and beautiful eyes"

"I can't recall you ever being romantic Robert, may be that's why we spent so little time together."

"Well your standards have certainly changed"

"Yours have certainly sunk to an all time low"

"You deceive your father"

"I would never"

Dempsey moved, he would not let Robert throw such lies into the air, but Robert moved his fixation onto Dempsey.

"You sleep with her in her bedroom"

Dempsey refused to come down into the gutter to argue, sleep not 'sleep' flickered through his mind.

Robert continued "Even that maid saw him go back into your room naked"

"Exactly what did she say Robert?" Harry's confidence in the situation was beginning to rise. She remembered Mrs Protherall's words earlier, Robert was most certainly jealous, she knew how to infuriate him "When he came back to me I believe the towel had only been about to slip off his hips! Not exactly naked Robert"

Robert was shell shocked "Harriet!" the Harriett he knew had always been more reserved.

"Why did you bother coming Robert?"

"I really don't know"

"Neither do I" Harry was cool "Perhaps next time let your solicitor write, it may be a lot less hassle for you"

"You've changed Harriett"

"I know" she looked over to Dempsey and smiled, her eyes turned back to Robert "My friends call me Harry now, good bye Robert, I expect someone can drive you to the station, WE" she emphasised by a second glance in Dempsey's direction "have a ball to host and a first dance to lead."

Robert turned and walked out. Dempsey unclenched his fists, he felt so proud of Harry, this time he did pick her up, as he swung her around him he laughed "Harry you never cease to amaze me"

"Hey, put me down, you'll make a spectacle out of me"

Dempsey saw the tease in her eyes "Ok, but you need to tell me about this dance, have you got any more surprises up your sleeve for me?"

"That last one wasn't my fault!"

"Harry I came to support you, not host some English Castle thing"

"Well you can blame my father for that"

"Let's forget about the blaming, just tell me what happens next"

"We go back, when everyone has finished their meal and lead the first dance"

"Like a wedding?"

"Like a wedding"

"Harry, you're not hiding something from me?"

"We start the first dance, others join us. Then I guess you can go and dance with all the pretty women"

"With you then"

She blushed, "I'm going to re do my make up, I'll be back soon"

Dempsey wandered out to the marquee entrance and spoke to Collins, who was on the door. He confirmed that Robert Makepeace had been around all day; others had seen him skulking in the back ground. Now he had been taken to the local train station and put on a train back to Cambridge, which Dempsey ascertained was where he was now living.

Jameson came out, "We're serving coffee, is Lady Harriet ready?"

Dempsey asked a couple of questions about the dance and went back to collect Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

When they both stood at the entrance everyone stopped talking, the buzz of conversation stopped and Harry wished her father had never broken his hip. She loathed attention such as this. At first people seemed unsure of what to do and Harry glanced around nervously checking that nothing would repeat it self. Then a table on the far side stood and started to clap, the others soon followed and Dempsey holding Harry's elbow pushed her gently forwards into the main body. As they reached the dance area Dempsey looked at the band leader and the music started up.

He swung Harry around into him, placed one hand on her back and held her other hand "Foxtrot I think" Dempsey winked as he spoke

The tune sounded familiar Harry thought and she automatically followed Dempsey's moves whilst she tried to remember the song. There was a deep sense of gratitude invading her memories as well: In the early days of Dempsey meeting her friends Angela had insisted on giving Dempsey dancing lessons. Harry was certain it was purely based on Angela engineering as much close proximity to 'Jim' as possible and had always been surprised Dempsey hadn't dated her or any of her other friends.

Right now she was grateful for Dempsey's strong lead – she still couldn't' put her finger on the song; they moved – quick, quick, slow. The vocalist cut in

_ I have got you under my skin_

Quick, quick she spun and turned back to face Dempsey

_ I've got you deep in the heart of me – _his eyes were dancing over her face trying to read it. Harry stepped back closer to him and they moved to the left_  
"So deep in my heart  
that you're really a part of me" _Dempsey very quietly sung along_  
_Harry spun away and was searching his eyes the moment she rotated around far enough to catch them. Now he was smiling, she thought how handsome he looked and there was a hope that even she could notice flowing from his eyes.

_ I've got you under my skin  
_Harry smiled back, she was powerless to do anything else; there was a deep warmth radiating out from the very centre of her being. They both swept around, their feet moving together, quick, quick, quick

"Frank Sinatra" she finally declared "You asked them to play this?"

_ I tried so not to give in_

"Nah" a sudden panic flooded Dempsey – the bloody dog thing again!

_ I've said to myself this affair_

"Dempsey!" she admonished

_ It will never go so well_

"You think I'd do that?" he was amazed how quickly pleasure could run away

_ So should I try to resist_

"Dempsey they usually start with a waltz!" Harry demanded as she spun away from him

_ When baby I know damn well_

As they came back together Harry just said "James!"

He spun her away again and was relieved to see her happiness still radiating as she returned to his hold

_ That I've got you under my skin  
_"You can't lie to me James Dempsey" she grinned impishly and Dempsey felt the floodgates of his heart open and another tidal wave of warm fuzz rushed out pushing the despair and fear well away.

They moved together: every time Harry turned back into James he looked beseechingly at her and Harry listened to the words of the song, considering each and everyone of them._  
I would sacrifice anything  
Come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice  
That comes in the night  
It repeats, repeats in my ear  
_Dempsey watched Harry move, he loved the smile that was lighting her face, he loved dancing with her, and he loved being here for her. He caught her back into his hold again, quick, quick slow they moved across the dance floor. He noticed her look into his eyes and he grinned happily which had the immediate effect of widening Harry's smile even more._  
Don't you know you fool  
You never can win  
Use your mentality  
Wake up to reality_

_ But each time I do  
Just the thought of you  
Makes me stop before I begin  
_The words that Harry had been listening to so carefully started to etch themselves into her mind and make a home in her heart._  
'cause I've got you under my skin  
_

Quick, quick, quick, quick, quick, quick, they moved from one side of the dance floor to the other, far too aware of each others gaze to care about anything else.

Her eyes shone, his face lit, they glided, stepped and swirled: Delight, pleasure, happiness, joy, bliss exuded beat by beat from Harry's heart.

The synchronised rise and fall and steps told Dempsey that were in tune with each other: slow, quick, quick, slow Harry twirled around just before the vocal returned allowing her to note the smitten look on Dempsey's face_  
You know I'd sacrifice anything  
Come what might  
For the sake of having you near  
In spite of a warning voice  
That comes in the night  
And repeats, how it yells in my ear_

_ Don't you know you fool  
__ Ain't no chance to__ win  
Why not use your mentality  
Get up, wake up to reality_

_And each time that I do  
_Dempsey pulled her back into himself

_ Just the thought of you_

but this time he held her tight against his chest_  
Makes me stop before I begin_

and reduced his stride to very incredibly small steps

and turned her head slightly so he could sing directly into her ear_  
"because I've got you under my skin  
And I like you under my skin"_

Harry opened her eyes expecting to see her bedroom; it could only be a dream. To see so many people with eyes on her caused her to close them again – she hated to be the centre of anyone's gaze. As the music came to a stop she could feel James' hands on her shoulders, they slid down to her waist and she looked up at him uncertain of what to expect or what to do.

Dempsey looked nervously at Harry, he had been completely swept up in the moment and whilst he didn't regret it he was keen to know if this offering would be accepted or rejected.

It had been exactly 3 and a half minutes of heaven but Harry had no idea what to say; she averted her eyes before she spoke "We each need to invite others to dance now" she explained but before moved she squeezed Dempsey's hand hard and mercifully it gave him the reassurance he was looking for.

The dance floor had become much more crowded during the second song, both Harry and James brought people onto the dance floor and then returned to encourage even more dancers. Their eyes forever searched the other out and whenever they met they lifted their smiles higher. As the dance came to an end Harry whispered to Dempsey that 'the necessary was now over' and that she was going to speak to her father who was sitting in his wheelchair watching them with a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

Dempsey looked around and spotted Mrs Protherall sitting at her table. He made his way over. "Thank you Rose" he spoke as he sat next to her.

"Well now, if you're willing to take some advice from an interfering old lady Mr Dempsey"

"Jim, call me Jim"

"Well if you're going to be hosting this event for many years to come…"

"Wow, that's a big jump from no where"

Mrs Protherall just smiled and didn't bother to take the bait "You need to ensure that all the different parts of the community are on your side"

"You mean …"

"I mean you need to dance with Jean Hill over there, Mrs Collins and Mrs Smart to your right, and those gentlemen over there are whisky drinkers" She noticed his blank look "don't worry you have all evening, just make sure you spread your favours, like this afternoon."

"I didn't know I was playing War and Peace then. I'm not sure that I'll be invited again"

"Oh I think you will"

Why does everyone else think they know more than me thought Dempsey, never the less he wandered off to the ladies on his right and invited one of them to dance.

Harry sat with her father. "Freddy, what are you doing here? I thought you were tired"

"I am my dear, but I heard what happened and came down for the meal. Now that you are here I'll go back to the house soon" He looked around, "Where's James? I want to thank him"

"Sweet talking the most beautiful women in the room I imagine"

"In that case he would be here with you"

"That's what he said" Harry let the words out of her mouth unintentionally

"Harry why don't you believe he cares about you?"

"You don't know him as well as I do - he charms every woman he sees"

"I think I see things quite clearly"

"I'll be gone if you don't stop this conversation" Harry threatened with all seriousness

Lord Winfield smiled, he had spotted Dempsey and was willing to risk his daughters ire "Wow, the sexiest lady here" he tried to speak without the irony sounding but it crept out. Harry followed his eye and saw Mrs Smart (late 50s, WI) in her pink creation dancing a waltz with Dempsey, she knew her father had won so kissed him on the cheek "Don't tire yourself out too much please" and wandered off.

Various people requested a dance with Harry and she started to enjoy the evening. It was fun and relaxing dancing; it was the ladies who seemed to delight in telling her how wonderful James was and how they were expecting the sound of bells or the patter of tiny feet back at Winfield Hall. That took Harry several steps too far and she decided to spend the night on the dance floor, at least the men just told her how wonderful she was.

It was nearly two hours later when James came and requested Harry's company from her dance partner, who gave her away graciously.

"You told me I could dance with the beautiful women" he whispered in her ear

"You don't need my permission Dempsey"

"I need you Harry though"

Their fingers of one hand intertwined and Harry rested her left hand on Dempsey's shoulder, his right arm wrapped around her waist and by bending his elbow into his own waist, bringing their hands level to his shoulder, James ensured that their dance was intimate.

To just be so intertwined was heaven to each of them, they moved slowly with the music savouring every moment, relishing the touch of the other and breath shared. Neither had any idea what to say but right now neither deemed it necessary, the moment held enough pleasure for a life time. Their eyes were still gazing into the others, huge wide eyes thrilled at the expectation that was now making both of their pulses race. Dempsey untangled his fingers and his thumb brushed Makepeace's cheek, as he ran his fingers lifting the wisps of hair away from her face she wrapped both her arms around his neck and her cheek lay next to his. She wished they could talk about things properly, but right now she settled for his heart beating against hers, his breath brushing her cheeks.

James was thrilled, every small move his hands made, every hold he tightened or play of his hand across her back brought a response from Harry. Every time it was to push herself firmer into him, to nuzzle her body tighter or breathe warm gentle breath across his neck. When she lightly touched his neck with her lips his being warmed and his heart thrilled but the clock showed the passing of time.

"Let's take a walk outside" Dempsey suggested pulling himself away from Harry. The invitation sent shots of electricity down Harry's spine, in her book that meant one thing only and she really hoped it meant the same in his. As they moved out through the door into the moonlight Dempsey grinned "It's worse than a load of aunts in there" he said as he nodded his head back towards the marquee.

"I know, they seem to have our children lined up to join their clubs and groups" Harry slipped her arm through his "I think they misunderstood when I said partner"

"Think!" Dempsey laughed "It's a fact - they definitely misunderstood"

They grinned at each other and Harry found herself nervously hoping and, being unsure of what to say, she looked up at the stars. James looked at them too, it made conversation easier.

"Listen I need to leave soon, I can sleep in the taxi, then grab another couple of hours before my next surveillance with Dave" He wanted to say so much but there wasn't the time, not now may be later…

"Dempsey" Despite the surge of disappointment Harry spoke gently and turned to him "Thank you" Their eyes locked onto each other "it was a perfect day" she paused and drew confidence from the warmth in his eyes his thumb rubbing her cheek again "all of it". She smiled tenderly.

He kissed her nose "Any time you want a knight in shining armour just call on me Harry"

"Good night Sir Gawain" Harry stepped back

"O yes, what's this Lancelot stuff, Mrs Protherall and her other ladies all tell me my name should be Lancelot"

"And I keep telling you, you're more of a Gawain"

"But are you going to tell me the difference"

"You're the detective; I believe I have already said that once Lieutenant." She grinned.

Collins arrived out side "Ah there you are Mr Dempsey, your taxi has arrived"

"I'll see you in the office Monday Morning then" He left without touching her again, or any indication of a kiss but somehow that didn't seem to matter.

Collins spoke again "Lady Harriet"

"I'm fine, I'll come inside in a moment" she looked out across the grounds, to where the taxi was parked and Dempsey was walking; as he opened the taxi door Dempsey turned back to Harry and blew her a kiss. Harry beamed and 'boy what a day!'

It was4ambefore Harry arrived back to her bedroom; she took her dress off and hung it up, then made straight for her bed. Lying on the pillow was a white rose, with a note that simply read 'I love white roses; their purity, their fragrance, their complexity'

She picked it and smelt its perfume and dared to hope.


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday afternoon Harry packed her car up.

"Harriett dear" her father called from the doorway.

"I wasn't going to go with out saying good bye to you Freddy"

"I don't want you going with saying that I hope you and James…."

"I've had it up to here!" she was cross, "Bloody everybody hopes: wedding bells, a ring on your finger, babies! children! 'you and Mr Dempsey', 'Jim and yourself dear', 'this time next year'…,"

"I'm sorry" Freddy said

Harry relented "I know, but don't you think I hope too"

"But you are dating, aren't you?" her father asked

"I don't know" Harry rubbed her fingers through her fringe "How amazingly stupid is that" she said "I don't think so…" Freddy used the waiting technique and Harry turned to him "Why do you ask?"

Freddy considered a few reasons and chose one to tell "Your friend Annabelle came to se me in hospital; we were chatting about Wagner when she said you and James had been at Kenwood…"

"– how on earth could we be dating if I don't know, if we haven't said? You can't slip into a relationship without knowing it can you?" the question was rhetorical and Freddy let it rest that way

"What do you hope Harriett?" he asked instead

"My hope is so much simpler. I hope that we get the chance to talk properly, I hope he will tell me that he loves me or at least cares or that we can date…" she paused again "….or are dating?" she added with some confusion as she recalled some of their recent times together. She shook her head: this past month she had done more 'couple things' with Dempsey than she had on many official dates – the case was beginning to build. She smiled as she could almost feel the touch of his thumb on her cheek, and hear him sing into her ear.

"I think he already has" her father pointed out

"I'm not so sure" Harry shook the dreams out of her imagination; looked at Freddy and smiled at him, everyone else might drive her mad but she owed something to her father "Next week we're off on an undercover to Ireland" she informed him.

Lord Winfield looked a little nonplussed "As Mr and Mrs Dempsey" Harry added "We'll see where that leads us" She kissed her father on the cheek, and getting into her car passed a comment on him 'getting out of the wheel chair and starting to walk again because sure as hell she wasn't hosting next years event'

On Monday morning she walked into the office. "How did your weekend go Harry?" asked Chas

"Good" she looked over at Dempsey "Very good thank you"

Dempsey followed her over to the coffee machine; from behind he could whisper into her ear. "I've discovered a new name for you Tiger"

She felt his breath warm her neck, she kept bent forward, he was caressing her neck with his finger tip and that in itself thrilled her. She waited.

"Guinevere" he whispered. She blushed slightly and turned to look at him

"Well that would make you Lancelot" she looked into his eyes. 'The trouble was' she thought 'she still couldn't tell for definite if he was or not.' She handed him a mug of coffee and made her way back to her desk.

He sat at his, put his feet up on her desk as usual and hummed 'I've got you under my skin' Harry gave up trying to pretend to work and sat back and they watched each other. The rest of the office missed the moment; there was no crackling tension, sparks or chemistry about to explode but a radiating warmth that made them both glow within. Dempsey smiled and bringing his feet back down he leaned across and whispered "Next year we'll have a swing band outside entertaining in the afternoon and we'll get a Jazz band in fromNew Yorkfor the ball." He jumped off his seat "Chas, you got some work me?"

Spikings came out of his office

"Dempsey!"

"Boss"

"I've got plenty of work for you: Since you lost Yancy and the Raymond Brothers"

Harry looked up sharply

"You can go and find me Patrick Tierney…"

"We've talked to Inspector O'Malley" Makepeace butted in

"And so have I, I've arranged for the whole thing to be brought forward a week – that should keep you busy Sergeant"

Makepeace looked across to Dempsey who shrugged his shoulders

"Well" said Spikings

"Sir?" asked Makepeace

"The arrangements still need arranging so I suggest you start 'arranging' Sergeant" Spikings shut the door to his office.

**Next story "The Luck of the Irish"**


End file.
